


【Nero/V】高效回蓝的若干种实践方法

by GalaxyInCup



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 不想写剧情, 写文太难了, 只想搞黄色, 崽崽身体好, 我满脑子黄色, 日日就更好, 薇薇身体好
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyInCup/pseuds/GalaxyInCup
Summary: VV绞尽脑汁想被崽崽日。魔人口服液，蓝瓶的，好喝的。
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. 方法一

**Author's Note:**

> 是那种VV可以通过魔人的体液回蓝的脏脏甜甜辣辣设定。  
> 崽和Kyrie是类似姐姐弟弟的亲情关系。

V捧着一束花走在Fortuna医院的走廊上，神色漫不经心。傍晚的阳光透过将医院洁白的墙壁染上一层绯红，医护人员忙碌的脚步声和病患家属焦虑的讨论声混杂着，今天的Fortuna与平常相比没什么两样。

V走进一间单人病房，将手中的捧花随意丢在床头，凝视着床上沉睡的银发青年。他身上的纹身浮起一些黑细粉末，凝聚出了Griffon在不大的病房里乱窜，发出聒噪的声音。

“唉，真是没想到V你竟然这么有心，还为我们的大明星小朋友准备了一束花。虽然是从街边店里抢的，哈哈。” 

V只是白了它一眼，早就习惯了这只傻鸟的嘴碎。

“现在呢，我们的小朋友还在睡着，你要直接叫醒他吗？希望他没有起床气。不过有起床气也不错，正好发挥在一会要干的大怪物身上。”

“Nero，醒醒。”V尝试叫醒沉睡着的青年，毫无作用。

“他睡得可真香啊，明明是个伤员，这就是年轻的力量吗？啊当然我知道，从生理角度上来说V你应该更年轻，哈哈，我是说年龄跟力量应该是没有什么直接关联的，V你只是还要从外界借一点过来就是了。”

 **“力是唯一的生命，来自肉体；理性是力之界限和外围。”**  
V在Nero的床沿坐下，轻轻安抚着Nero睡梦中微微皱起的眉心，又缓缓滑下他柔软的脸庞。

Griffon明白了V隐晦的暗示，他发出了讶异的怪叫，“嘿，V不会吧？我知道你对魔力稀缺的危机感和随时补魔的意识是很好的，非常好的，但你真的要对我们的伤病救世主做这个？而且你确定他……”

Griffon还没说完就被V挥手收回了身体里，此时Nero惺忪地揉着眼睛慢慢醒来。

“……你是谁？”  
卧病良久睁眼的一瞬就看见一个黑发瘦削陌生美人坐在床边还暧昧地摸着自己脸，这可不是什么寻常经历，Nero像个受惊的兔子顿时满脸通红地弹坐了起来。

眼前的黑发陌生人缓慢眨了下眼（Nero注意到他有着黑雀羽毛般浓密的睫毛），收回了手，右侧嘴角微微上提露出一个神秘的微笑，这让他的厚唇显得别样得性感。带着笑意的红唇微启，吐露的声音带着一点抑扬顿挫的朗诵腔调。  
“开门见山，我需要委托你两件事。第一件事跟你失去的右手有关。”

听闻这句，Nero脑海里刚刚冒头的一丝旖旎立刻被积聚了半个月的怨火驱散。  
“你到底是谁？”尽管很想不顾一切地跟着眼前陌生人痛宰扯走他右臂的混蛋，但Nero的警觉拉扯着他被怨怒煽风点火的冲动。

“你可以叫我V，我跟你一样，是那次事件的受害者。”黑发的陌生青年似乎完全没被Nero刻意拉开的距离感影响到，他面上维持的神秘微笑仿佛算定了Nero不会拒绝跟他同行，“现在红墓市的中心长出了一棵来自魔界的巨大植物，夺走你手臂的恶魔就在最顶端控制着这个植物在城市里肆虐。在你之前我已经找过Dante了，然而只有你才是我们战胜他的关键。”

“既然都有Dante了我还有必要出场么？你作为受害者又被他夺走了什么？”Nero的警惕松动了一些，放任黑发青年慢慢拉近两人之间本就不长的距离。

V没有回答这两个问题，他缓缓俯下身子，Nero能趁机仔细地欣赏他苍白肌肤上纷繁复杂的神秘墨色纹身。

“接下来讨论一下我的第二个委托吧。”V的手滑到下腹，解开了外套的系带，两颗肉粉的乳头首当其冲地夺走了Nero的注意。“你对我的纹身很感兴趣？”

Nero的呼吸开始变得急促了起来，他想开口调侃V的引诱，但V下一秒直截了当按揉他下体的动作让他的调侃呛在了嘴里，原本故作轻浮的面容一下就绷不住了。

“……喂！”Nero红着脸有点气急败坏。

V没有理会Nero半是责怪半是害羞的惊呼，他拉下Nero的内裤看着年轻人颤颤巍巍半勃的阴茎笑意更深了。他迎着Nero直勾勾的视线，漂亮的厚唇含住了手中的阳具。

“你做什么啊！”Nero整个人都要爆炸了，他觉得他应该推开这个来路不明的家伙，然而这个人顶着一张脆弱又精致的脸含着他的老二向他眨了眨眼，做出一副无辜纯真的表情，然后这双闪着星星的天使的眼睛突然带上了地狱里魅魔的笑意，仿佛在嘲弄自己抗拒欲望的徒劳之举，Nero丧失了逃离情热的斗志。

这么好看的人一脸迷醉地给自己口交，想象着一会儿这张精致的脸即将粘上自己的精液——最好睫毛上也挂几滴；他会在V嘴里射出很多很多，多到V不得不滚动喉结咽下一部分，咽不下去的从他微张的嘴角溢出滑至下巴；他性感的红唇会被自己的体液沾湿，看起来亮晶晶的更漂亮。这谁把持得住啊！

在性幻想的催化下Nero的阳具暴涨起来，V很快含不住了，他把嘴里的肉柱吐了出来深深喘了几口气，唾液与前液混在一起拉出一条细长的银丝，长这么大没多少性经验的Nero看直了眼，V还嫌Nero受的刺激不够似的，伸长了艳红的软舌绕着圈舔舐他圆润的龟头，把自己的厚唇弄得更加乱七八糟。

“你想射在我脸上吗？”说着V用脸蹭上Nero的阳具，让腥咸的前液挂在瘦削的面颊上，睫毛和眉毛也没幸免，都变得湿漉漉又亮晶晶。  
“还是说你想射在我嘴里？”V张开嘴让Nero看清自己在口内微微滑动的舌头，然后费力地含住了面前阳具巨大的头部。

Nero觉得自己已经爽上天了，V似乎还在蠕动咽喉尝试将自己的老二吞得更深。Nero不可抑制地伸出他剩下的左臂按住V的后脑勺，腰间顺势耸动起来，一下下用力地在V口中抽插顶弄。V像只被欺负了的可怜小猫，在他的施虐下发出细细的呜咽，但这只能刺激得Nero更加兴致高涨，他的左手不知不觉用上了蛮力，腰腹的顶弄也越发地粗暴。

本来只能吃进一个头部的厚唇被迫咽下了大半截阳具，V觉得自己的嘴角都被撑得、摩擦得发疼，但口腔，鼻腔，甚至腹部都充盈着Nero男性气息的感觉让他愈发迷醉，他软着身子彻底放弃欲拒还迎的抵抗，遵从本能的欲望任由Nero按住自己的头为所欲为。

黑发男人的顺从让Nero内心深处最黑暗的冲动彻底释放了出来，他发出野兽般的粗喘，粗暴地按着V的头迎向自己的阳具，或是固定住他让自己在这黑发魅魔的口中肆意冲撞。

这场略带强迫意味的口交持续了多久两人都无法感知了，在最后一次深顶，Nero狠狠摁住V脆弱的脖颈，自己的大家伙终于完全深入了V的喉管。积聚已久的精液在紧致的甬道内爆开，V不可抗拒地饮下了Nero全部的体液。

紧紧禁锢着自己的手终于松开，V吐出半软的阳具猛得弹起身子。微凉的空气涌进刚被充盈的咽喉，V忍不住咳嗽了起来。

沉浸在前所未有的高潮中回味余韵的Nero被这几声咳嗽唤回了意识，他看着V低下头捂住嘴，瘦削的身子随着咳嗽一颤一颤，像冬天被遗弃在大街边打着喷嚏发抖的小猫，罪恶感与愧疚感瞬间就涌上心头。

自己都干了些什么啊！跟不明不白的委托人搞上床（虽然还没搞到全套）就算了，竟然还这么失控粗暴，还强迫别人把自己的脏东西全部喝了下去。  
“V，对不起……你还好吗？”

V终于整理好了自己的气息，他低垂着眼眸，大半张脸掩映在柔顺的黑发下。Nero看着他这副可怜的模样心更软了，脑海里蹦出一个小人大骂自己禽兽。但下一秒，V单手撩开遮住视线的黑发，刚刚还一副楚楚可怜样子的人此时上挑着眼看着Nero，右侧嘴角微微上提扯出一个略带挑衅意味的微笑。  
“你可真是个……恶魔。”

成年没多久的精神小伙Nero的三观再一次被震碎了，眼睁睁地看着这个海妖一样的黑发青年脱下堪堪挂在身上的皮质外套（为什么他这么瘦！为什么他乳头是那种颜色！！）。明明刚刚才射过，Nero却觉得又一股热流涌向自己下腹，小兄弟又有了抬头的趋势。  
“……喂喂！你要干什么！！”

“你不想做完全套吗？”V的修长的手指再一次握住了Nero的阴茎，拇指在顶端的小口缓缓蹭着。

Nero感觉非常地不好，从病床上睁眼见到这个人开始，他一直在被牵着鼻子走。他自认为不是一个重欲的人，但刚刚自己就毫无还手之力地被这个人拖进欲望泥潭，甚至失控地差点伤害V。他有种感觉，V跟他上床的目的并不单纯，但他实在是想不通自己身上究竟还有什么值得V出卖肉体去拿走、利用。

V脱掉了裤子（他内裤都没穿？？！果然跟我上床是早就预谋好的吗？），虽然刚刚口交过程中他并没有伸手去安抚自己的性器，但他的身体似乎仍然从粗暴而激烈的性事中得到了不小的快感。  
“帮我一下好吗？” V抓住Nero的手按在自己同样挺翘的阴茎上，跟他本人的一样，清秀修长，颜色粉粉嫩嫩。

尽管V的身份扑朔迷离，整个性爱的起因也很可疑，但美人在前，V深黑的纹身和浅粉的乳头在视线里晃来晃去，Nero越来越糊的脑袋最终决定放弃思考享受当下了。Nero附在V性器上的手上下撸动，让V发出了好听的呻吟。

V的手掌在Nero的性器头部来回打转，直到整个手都被前液粘的湿淋淋。他调整了下姿势，在Nero面前分开双腿跪坐了下来，一边用性器迎合Nero撸动的手，一边把自己沾湿的手指绕到背后伸进后穴。

V在性事里似乎完全没有羞耻心，他毫无顾忌地一边享受Nero的抚慰，一边用手指操着自己。他在后穴里抽插带出的淫液滴在Nero的大腿根，他不加掩饰的呻吟声听得Nero耳根发软。Nero终于完全放弃了自己的羞耻、道德、还有些其他什么没用的东西，像一头恶虎一般扑向面前人瘦削的身躯，终于啃上了从一开始就在诱惑自己的粉嫩乳头。

乳头受到突如其来的刺激，V的呻吟甜腻了整整一度。他闭上眼微张着嘴，把头靠在Nero宽阔的肩膀上，将抽插后穴的手指增加到了4跟，动作也不由自主变得更加凶狠粗暴。Nero觉得自己大腿根黏黏热热的，不用想那里肯定被V后穴里流出来的淫液弄得一塌糊涂。

Nero忍不下去了，他停下了爱抚V性器的动作，把V操着自己后穴的手指拿开换成自己的。手指探进的一瞬间，湿滑细腻的肉壁争先恐后地吸附上来，随意搅动几下就能听见响亮的咕啾水声，这感觉让Nero头皮发麻。Nero一根根增加着手指，直到箍着自己的肉圈变得紧绷绷的。他一边在V的体内四处按揉寻找前列腺的位置，一边凑近V的耳边呢喃，说话的语气带上了他自己也没察觉的凶狠。  
“你一直用这种方式委托别人的吗？之前为了找Dante，你不会也爬上了他的床吧？”

V搂住Nero，整个人半趴在他身上，脸上微皱着眉头沉迷性欲的失神表情又带上了熟悉的挑衅笑容。  
“你在嫉妒什么吗？”

Nero的手指摸索到了一片柔软肉壁中微带弹性的小核，他毫不客气地按揉了下去，V维持体面的挑衅瞬间就崩塌了。他整个人软在Nero怀里，两臂脱力似的挂在Nero肩上，屁股却扭来扭去很积极地配合Nero蹂躏自己的前列腺。

V的全身被发源于下体内腹的快感潮水一层层冲刷，他想收紧内壁夹紧制住体内使坏的手指，但肉壁刚刚合拢就又被不容抗拒的力道狠狠分开。V觉得Nero揉着的那个小点越来越酥越来越热，像是有点点火星溅在上面。没一会儿，V就受不了了。  
“停下……停下来！Nero，别弄了……直接进来吧。”

Nero很听话地抽出沾满淫液的手指，拦住V的腰将他稍稍抬起，涨大的阳具抵住被两人的手指扩得很开的后穴，自下而上地顶了进去。受到后穴的刺激，V不由自主地沉下腰，主动将Nero的阳具吃得更深。终于紧密地结合在一起，两人同时发出了舒爽的叹息。

Nero感受了一会儿紧致的肉壁包裹着自己的感觉，很快就在这具湿热的身体里顶弄了起来。Nero的性器向他本人那样粗壮结实，带着一点点上翘，这让他就算只是毫无经验地凭着本能抽插，也很容易刺激到V敏感的前列腺。

V对后穴里汹涌的快感有点上瘾，他双臂抱紧Nero的后背，小屁股配合Nero浅浅的抽插一扭一扭，确保每一次进入，性器圆润的头部都能碾过体内最舒服的那一点。光是后穴里享受还不够似的，V主动将自己的乳头送到Nero唇边，后者毫不客气地一口含住，甚至用上了牙齿。从后穴和乳头传来的阵阵快感让V有些头皮发麻，各种奇妙的电流在体内乱窜，V没有办法将体内一浪比一浪更高的快感咽下消化，情不自禁叫了出来。

这一声媚叫显然刺激到了Nero，他低声骂了一句，原本还算温柔的动作瞬间粗暴了不少。原本只是浅浅地磨蹭前列腺的阴茎猛得插入了V的甬道深处，随着愈发狠厉的动作一下下向更内部的秘处探索。

“太深了……太深了，Nero……”V从未尝试过这种深度的性爱，涌起一股自己要被捅穿的恐惧。但自己的身体内部好像有个什么开关，每次Nero深顶进去除了给自己带来顶穿的惊慌，还带来一种不满足的期待，就好像再深一点，再用力一点，再凶狠一点就能打开某扇门，释放出最贪婪的淫欲。

“深了你不喜欢吗？”Nero说着把手搭在V的胯骨上向下狠狠一按，同时自己的腰腹重重上顶，粗壮的阴茎终于完全进入了V瘦削的身体里。

Nero这一下顶到了前所未有的地方，奇妙的快感在体内深处炸开，V觉得脑袋像被狠狠敲击了一样重重震了一下，眼前闪过一片白茫茫，持续了好几秒后才回过神来。V意识到自己刚刚差点被这股陌生又可怖的快感弄昏了，受不了地向后仰想要逃离，但Nero紧紧扣住自己臀部的手让自己无处可逃，每一次V试图挣扎、挺腰，都会被Nero的独臂用蛮力按回自己的阳具上，让V被迫接收这个庞然大物恩赐的快感。

V终于被这海啸般的快感和恐惧和逼得啜泣起来，被情欲酿出瑰丽红色的脸上流下了泪痕，从体内深处侵犯而来的舒爽让他再也无心保持自己的骄傲和体面，涎液也控制不住地跟甜腻的喘叫一起从他合不拢的双唇汇总溢出。

“太深了，Nero……求你了……太过了……”V毫无办法地求饶了，但他这副带着哭腔，被情欲折磨得乱七八糟的样子只能更加地撩拨Nero内心深处的最黑暗的一面。原本阳光热烈的大男孩此时只想蹂躏蜷缩在自己怀里的这只流浪小猫，扼住他纤细的脖颈，揉乱他整齐光滑的皮毛，弄脏他毫无抵抗向自己袒露的软腹。

“喜欢这样吗？满足吗？”Nero的声音压得很低，像是来自地狱的恶魔。

“喜欢……太深了，太多了，够了……”V被自下而上的激烈的顶撞弄得筋疲力尽，自暴自弃地摊在Nero胸前任由对方对自己的屁股为所欲为。不经意间被快感冲得失神的V与Nero对视了，在这个男孩的眼中他看到了不合气质的深沉欲望。

在激烈的滚烫、酥麻、黏腻中，V最终先射了出来，Nero甚至没怎么照顾他的性器。射过后的身子格外敏感，体内深处巨大的快感对现在的V来说更是一种难以消受的折磨。V把按手在小腹上，隔着薄薄的肚皮感受在体内肆意妄为的大家伙，好像这样就能稍稍好受一点。

在V觉得实在坚持不住要昏过去之前，Nero终于也发泄出来了。一股股浓精浇灌在水淋淋的甬道里，V被刺激得一个哆嗦，渐渐觉得自己又活过来了。他深喘着气，低顺着眉眼，露出迷醉又满足的微笑。Nero慢慢也习惯这个人时不时有意无意表现出来的淫荡媚态，他紧紧抱住这个接纳了他全部欲望的黑发青年，与他额头对额头紧紧抵在一起。

空气中弥漫着情欲被喂饱的餍足气氛，两人的呼吸交错着，互相品尝着对方的味道，像一对情侣的接吻。

最先打破平静的是V，虽然刚刚他是被反复折腾的那个，但此时他却显得格外精神，心情也愉悦了不少的样子。

“那么Nero，我们最好赶紧动身吧，不然Dante在你到之前就抢先干掉了那个家伙该怎么办呀？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “力是唯一的生命，来自肉体；理性是力之界限和外围。”  
> 引用自威廉布莱克《天堂与地狱的婚姻》


	2. 方法二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：使！用！道！具！  
> 雷的朋友可以关掉这一页，谢谢大家  
> 看了的朋友如果不雷关键词雷我的写法请轻点骂，再骂人傻了

“该死，这里怎么每个走廊都长得一样。”Nero一边把绯红女王从恶魔身上拔出来，一边擦了擦溅在脸上的腥臭恶魔血。

一个月前，V在医院找到了卧病在床的他，通过V的指引，他见到了取走自己手臂的所谓“恶魔之王”Urizen，和被干得落花流水躺在地上的Dante。带着愤怒与复仇的火焰，自己毫不犹豫地冲上去做一个英雄。然而事与愿违，Dante都无法打倒的Urizen强得出乎所料，这次行动一败涂地。

单单是讨伐魔王的失利还不算什么，像一根刺一样时刻扎在Nero心里的，是Dante那个老混蛋说的话。  
那个老混蛋竟敢说自己是累赘！  
所以为了保护市民，重新证明自己，在养精蓄锐一个月后的今天Nero决定重返红墓与V汇合。

距离上次魔王现世仅仅只过去了一个月，整个红墓市已经满目疮痍彻底成为一座死城了，高楼被状似树枝的东西缠绕，有什么巨大的东西在地下涌动着让地面时而塌陷时而隆起，只有郊区还安置着一些幸存者。

Nero和他的搭档Nico从郊区出发。凌晨的细碎星光下，整个城市火光冲天，幸存的人类与恶魔杂兵们刚刚结束一场惨烈的恶战。Nero顺手帮助了这些负隅顽抗的大兵们，然后继续前行，在深入市中心的一路上还没遇到什么大的障碍，直到进入了这个宾馆。

天知道他有多讨厌这些长得一模一样的楼层和房间！Nero数不清多少次推错门惊扰了隐藏在房间里的杂兵恶魔，多少次跟恶魔一起干塌了摇摇欲坠的地板。尽管这有点丢人，但Nero现在不得不承认他迷路了。

走投无路的Nero决定干脆就这么瞎猫碰死耗子下去，他沿着酒店长长的走廊探索，祈祷自己没有走反方向。

头顶又传来嗑啦嗑啦楼板皲裂的声音，Nero想估计又是些不长眼的恶魔撞上自己枪口。他把手按上绯红女王的剑柄，准备在恶魔从头顶落下的一瞬给他狠狠来一下切成两半。

楼板的裂痕越来越大，Nero蓄势待发。一声轰隆，楼板终于碎裂了，尘土飞扬中一个人影掉了下来。  
等等，人影？？  
Nero刚想出刀的手狠狠刹了回去，实打实用脸接住了这个从天而降的人。

两人一起重重摔在地上，Nero不得不在下面当了人肉缓冲垫。尘埃散去后，Nero看清了从天而降落在自己身上的这个人。  
“V？！怎么是你？”

V调整了下姿势，依旧趴在Nero身上不下来，他抬头看向Nero，右边嘴角微微上提露出一点笑意。  
“刚刚那只被我干掉的恶魔力气有点大，把地板弄坏了。现在看来我们在目的地的中途提前会面了。”

看到V这个笑容，Nero脸有点热，他想起了上一次V这么笑之后发生了什么。  
“现在就汇合了也挺好，这次我们要怎么行动？”

V抚摸上Nero的脸颊，好整以暇地看着Nero故作镇静的神色：“在谈论计划之前，我们先休息一下怎么样？”

Nero的脸涨得更红了，他撑起身子从地上坐起来，左顾右盼看了看身边的环境。  
“你认真的？在这个时候？在这种地方？”

“现在时候还早，这里离我们原约定的地点也不远。你不是迷路了吗？我知道酒店这里怎么走哦。”

“我没有迷路！我不过是想多砍两只恶魔热热身。”Nero硬着脸皮回嘴，双手横抱着V从地上站起。“我现在有了新的强力手臂，绝对能痛扁那个Urizen。”

“好啊我们的大英雄，现在找一间相对干净舒适的房间好好疼爱我好吗？”V十分自然地也伸出双手拦住Nero的肩膀。

Nero踹开一扇相对完好的门，把怀里抱着的V放在还未惨遭恶魔毒手的相对整洁的床上，然后开始脱下自己的外套。

V迎着Nero带着热意与欲望的视线，细白的手指缓慢解开外套上的系带。剥去墨黑的皮衣外套后，V瘦削苍白布满纹身的躯体再一次显露出来。他在Nero的注视下解开皮带褪下裤子，不出所料里面还是没有穿内裤。

这次尼禄看到V的裸体还是会感到有些害羞，但相比上一次已经镇定很多了。他甩下身上最后一块布料后爬上床附在V身上，自己火热的肉体大面积贴上了V稍显微凉的肌肤，皮肤与皮肤的亲密接触让欲望的火花迅速在两人之间蔓延。

情迷意乱中V吻上了Nero的肩膀，一路下滑留下微湿的痕迹，最后在男孩健壮的大臂肌肉上留下一个牙印。V的动作下，他白皙的脖颈毫无防备地呈现在Nero的眼前，后者毫不客气一口啃上这漂亮诱人的脖子。

Nero的手也没有闲着，他抚摸着V的肌肤，享受着玫瑰花瓣般的丝绒触感，还有手下肋条根根分明的骨感。把V的肌肤摸遍揩够油后Nero精准地捏住了V小巧的乳头，即时没有低下头观赏， Nero也知道这里一定是少女般的嫩粉色。

随着揉弄乳头的动作，V的呼吸开始乱了。手中的小点一开始弹弹软软，Nero稍微用力捏了捏，让V发出了一声轻轻的呻吟。他继续捏住乳头，将这个软软的小东西向外拉扯，再松开手让它弹回去，还用上钝钝的指甲掐住，指腹抵着顶端的小孔打转。在Nero接二连三的玩弄下，原本粉软的乳头渐渐充血涨大，带上诱人的深红，像熟透的多汁浆果，仿佛用力一捏就会爆出甜腻的汁液。

Nero再接再厉低下头去咬住了没被照顾的另一颗乳头，V皱着眉轻叫了出来，声调里的甜意让Nero心神荡漾。只是简单的吸吮舔咬，V的另一颗乳头也很快涨大变硬了。

胸口接二连三的刺激让V十分情动，他将手向下探去摸到自己硬挺的阴茎上下抚慰起来。Nero知道V已经进入状态了，他放开V探向酒店大床边的床头柜——一般来说，这种高档酒店总会为顾客提供一些成人用品不是吗，Nero还记得他几年前曾被迫跟Dante这个老混蛋宾馆住一间房，他闲着无聊翻酒店柜子结果翻出一大堆安全套被老混蛋笑话半天的糗事。

不过显然Nero的想象力还不够丰富，柜子里是一个包装精美的盒子，盒子一打开，一整套成人性玩具直击Nero年轻的心灵。

刚刚急着把V扔上床都没仔细注意房间的环境，现在Nero才回过神来似的赶忙四处看看，这种暗红主题的装潢果然不是什么正经套房啊！还有落地窗前的那个带着几个环的椅子，一看也不是什么正经椅子！

“怎么了吗？柜子里有个恶魔卵？”见他对着柜子一脸便秘，V发问。

“没什么，就是，城市的生活真的很丰富啊。”

Nero收回了注意力，把成人用品礼盒里的润滑剂拿了出来向V摇了摇。Nero把V的双腿分开，鬼使神差地想到之前损友Nico说为了“关爱可怜的Nero宝宝能不被嫌弃能继续泡妞”，给自己做了个情趣按摩机械手。于是在莫名的心情的推动下，Nero将滑黏的液体滴在右手的Overtrue上，探入了V浅粉的瑟缩着的穴口。

微凉的金属义肢在体内探索的触感很奇妙，但是V并不讨厌。被多次按摩到敏感的前列腺后，V有点上头，他主动把自己的臀部有节奏地向上抬，迎合金属义肢的抽插扩张。原本光滑的金属表面很快沾上了湿淋淋的黏液，随着手指的动作，更多黏液溢出了紧致嫩红的穴口，顺着动个不停的手指和诱人的臀沟下滑，在洁白的床单上积聚一小滩深色。

“Nero，你真是……给自己准备了个……好东西，啊……”

小穴里涌出的越来越多的淫液和抽插间响亮的水声让Nero性欲高涨，但V这么兴致勃勃地主动用后穴吞咬自己冷冰冰的机械手像玩一个按摩棒那样，让Nero的心情莫名有点不太自在。Nero索性直截了当抽出了让V玩个不停的金属义肢，又回身去翻床边的小柜子。  
“接下来还有更好的东西呢。”

Nero的话语和突然停下的抚慰让V疑惑地看向Nero的动作，很快他看到Nero从柜子里翻了个小礼盒出来。男孩三下五除二拆掉包装，转头对他露出一个坏笑，然后从盒子里面掏出了一个颜色粉嫩做工精致逼真的假阴茎。

“我觉得你会喜欢这个。”Nero一边说着一边把V翻过去摆出跪趴的姿势。

“你是自己那根不行了吗？”

Nero没有理会V的调侃，他的注意力完全被眼前的风景吸引了。V瘦削的身躯在这个姿势下一览无余，纤细的腰肢仿佛轻轻一用力就能折断，塌下形成小桥一样好看的弧度，与之形成对比的是挺翘的屁股——Nero怀疑V全身的肉都长在屁股上了，很难想象上半身看着皮包骨头的人能有这么丰满这么肉感的小屁股，像盛夏鲜产的水蜜桃。现在经过刚刚的准备，桃子已经溢出丰沛的汁水了。V的后穴已经微微张开，隐隐约约能看到鲜红的肉壁，润滑剂混合着肠液从肉红的小洞里涌出，把穴口的褶皱弄得湿漉漉。

Nero将假阴茎的头部蹭上微启的穴口，穴内立刻挤出一股淫液润湿了不怀好意的侵犯者。Nero继续用假阴茎磨蹭拍打着水淋淋的穴口，发出的水声让两人都有点耳根发红，后穴的括约肌在反复刺激下开始一张一缩，V被这种奇妙的快感逼出了轻软的呻吟。

在后穴某一次规律性的开阖时，Nero突然趁着小口张开将假阴茎插了进去，身体遭到突如其来的入侵让V禁不住叫了出来。Nero试探性地用手中的假阴茎在后穴里浅浅抽插两下，见V适应良好便放心地大开大合起来。

这个硅胶制品显然在设计上下足了功夫，粗细适宜让V既不会觉得难以消受，也不会觉得难以满足，圆滑的头部在Nero的操控下次次精准地碾在前列腺上，带来的快感像潮汐一样一浪接着一浪，V瘦削的脸颊上泛起湿润的红色，舒服得整个人腻在情欲与快乐的海潮里发出柔软的呻吟。

“你看，你真的是很喜欢啊。”Nero的语调虽然是惯用的调笑，但V听出了他声音里微微隐含的嫉妒。

怀着戏谑的心态，V的腰越塌越低，屁股越翘越高，Nero忍不住伸手揉上了眼前白嫩肉感的双丘，留下艳红的指痕。随着假阴茎的抽插，V回忆起了上次跟Nero上床时，被强迫着插入最深处的失控快感，内心不由地泛起一丝羞耻的期待。V将上半身整个贴在床上，只有屁股高高翘起，后穴主动地吸咬起来，渴望将假阴茎吃得更深。

Nero手上抽插的动作也越来越大了，嫩粉色的硅胶制品被诱红的穴口深深地吞吃着，穴口的边缘还时不时溢出汁液顺着V洁白的大腿根滑下。终于，体型不小的假阴茎已经能完全被V贪吃的小嘴吞下了，两颗人造的硅胶睾丸一下下有规律地磨蹭着V紧绷的穴口。

但假阳具显然还是比不上Nero两腿间憋屈的淌着口水的真东西，V就算把它彻底吃下了还是没法够到后穴深处最想要的地方，况且V渴望的远远不只是情欲的快感，还渴望着只有Nero能给的，独一无二的东西——充满生命活力的精液。

“Nero……不要用这个玩弄我了……我想要你的。”  
对Nero的渴望让V率先投降，他扭着腰转过身去望向折磨自己的大男孩，眼里噙着快感催化的泪水，看上去像小动物一样格外可怜。

“可是我看你好像吃得很开心嘛，要不要考虑等下出发的时候把这个也带走？”  
Nero虽然还在赌气着，但他两腿间的大家伙早就蓄势待发了，听见V委屈的请求还是忍不住跳了跳强调自己的存在感。

V委屈地上身完全趴在床上，头埋进一侧手臂里，顿了几秒后，闷闷的声音传出来：  
“拜托你了，Nero……把你的阴茎，插进来吧……像上次那样操到最深处……然后全部射给我……”

Nero最终还是忍不住了，他扔掉手里的假阴茎，搓了搓自己憋了很久的老二，冲着眼前还没合拢的小口直接插到了最深。

欲望深处最堕落的渴望终于被瞬间满足，V被快感刺激出来的泪水一下就涌出眼眶。他的身体简直在狂欢，男孩的庞然大物轻易就顶到身体的最深处，V觉得自己肠道在痉挛，甚至内脏也在痉挛。在久违的猛烈性快感的冲击下，V的手不由自主又抚上了小腹，感受着腹腔内肆意妄为的大家伙。

“看来你最喜欢的还是我的东西啊……嘶！”Nero被V突然绞了一下，他皱着眉头深吸了一口气，手不由自主地在V屁股上重重拍了一下。

V被毫无预警的巴掌刺激得惊叫了出来，巴掌之后是狂风暴雨般的抽插。V很快就跪不住了，他的身体随着Nero的动作歪歪斜斜起起伏伏，好几次差点让Nero粗长的性器从身体里滑出来。Nero不得不双手掐上身下纤细的腰肢固定住V晃来晃去的臀部，顺带着留下触目惊心的指痕。

铺天盖地的快感让V的身体招架不住了，他的阴茎在没有刺激的情况下颤颤巍巍地射精了，乳白的黏稠液体糊在自己的小腹上、大腿上。释放后的V脑子乱成一锅浆糊，嘴里发出抽泣般的呻吟，偶尔也呢喃着一两句什么话。

Nero有些好奇，他俯下身躯让自己的前胸紧紧贴着V布满华丽纹身的光裸后背，这个动作让他们的下体紧紧相连，阴茎再次嵌进了让V疯狂的最深处。Nero凑到V的嘴边，想要听清这个神秘的青年到底在说什么。

V的声音有气无力，一边粗喘一边呻吟。Nero聚精会神，终于听到了关键的内容：他听见了自己的名字。

“哈……哈……Nero……唔……”

Nero觉得自己的心被什么东西狠狠锤了一下，下身积累的快感最终达到了顶点。他整个人完全贴合着附在V身上，肌肤相贴传来的温度让他觉得自己简直要被烫伤。他双手紧紧扣住V清瘦的肩膀，腰胯疯狂地耸动起来做最后的冲刺。最终，Nero重重地嵌进V温暖潮湿的紧致内壁，在里面射出持久而漫长的精柱。

终于得到了精液的滋润，V长长吐出一口气，后穴像回味余韵般有一下没一下地夹着半硬半软的性器。他睁开双眼望向压在身上的Nero，刚刚浸满泪水的眼眶红红的，他的脸上泛着妖艳的粉色，带着性事后的餍足神情。

Nero一直觉得V长得很好看，第一次在医院见到他时他像个善恶莫辨的魔女，周身环绕着冷艳而鬼魅的气质。然后这个魔女引诱了自己，让自己见到了他在情欲中魅魔那样的美丽。现在伏在他身下的V仿佛脱去了平时诡秘的外壳，就像一个普通的瘦弱青年，带上一点点忧郁气质。

Nero抬起身子，膝盖向后挪动想把性器从V的身体里抽出来，突然自己的阴茎毫无征兆地被小穴紧紧咬住。

V又露出了他标志性的带着挑衅意味的神秘笑容。

“还要再来一次吗？”

“你不行了吗？”

Nero被V的反问呛住了，他腰腹用力一下把自己的阴茎从V贪吃的后穴里抽出来，爬到床头柜边又翻出一个盒子。Nero一边拆包装，一边居高临下地对V说：  
“既然还没玩够，那酒店里的游乐设施要不要一个个试过去？”

说完，Nero从盒子里取出一个小小的跳蛋，就着V半趴着的姿势塞进他的微微张开的小穴。V对这些情趣小东西其实并不反感，甚至有点好奇地期待着，但是他表面上还是象征性地抗拒一下，夹紧了小屁股扭到一边藏起来，这让他的腰拧成了一个诱人的S形。

Nero看出了V的欲拒还迎，他又取出了一个跳蛋，顺着V蜿蜒的腰线滑到肉感十足的臀峰揉捏两下，再掰开臀缝塞进里面的小口。

体内被塞了两个小东西堵住了有点想向外溢出的精液，这种感觉让V有点脸红心跳。Nero又拿出了第三个、第四个跳蛋试图放进他体内，这让V开始有些慌张了，他垂下眉头露出有点可怜的表情。  
“Nero，已经很满了。”

“放心，我都能进得去的话，这点小玩意对你来说根本不算什么的。”Nero坏笑着把最后两个跳蛋依次挤进V的小口。

最后两个跳蛋一进来，把之前的两个推到了稍微深一点的位置，正好压在了前列腺上，让V脸红着叫了一声。一次吃下4个跳蛋好像对他的身体来说确实尚可接受，但在心理上V还是有点点害羞有点点害怕。

V正在对自己做心理建设时，体内的4个小东西突然疯狂震动了起来，抵在前列腺处的两个跳蛋来回高频地刺激那里，让V的身体狠狠地痉挛了一下。是Nero打开了这些跳蛋的开关。

V被体内的4个小怪兽折腾地蜷起身子翻来覆去，这些震个不停的小东西让他的小腹内又麻又热，前列腺传来火辣辣的快感让他觉得那个小点烫得能烧起来，后穴里的汁液越来越丰沛，V缩紧穴口忍耐快感的举动都拦不住他们溢出。

太舒服了……太舒服了……

在持久的前列腺快感的冲刷下，V的脑子里只剩下这样的念头了。他的后穴开始有规律地一缩一放，微黏的淫液流出来打湿穴口圆圆的括约肌，然后顺着臀缝流向大腿根；他的阴茎像个没关上的水龙头，淅淅淋淋地流出透明的前列腺液。

V最后翻过身来躺在乱七八糟的床上，眉头紧皱，双眼泪汪汪的看着格外娇弱，嘴里也不住地发出甜甜的呻吟。他的头受不了地后仰，用力地抵上床单，双腿紧紧并在一起，膝盖收起来，细腰扭向一边。

就在V觉得他要被这几个跳蛋送上新一轮高潮时，Nero用力拉开了他的双腿，让他湿淋淋的下体完全暴露出来。

“V，我要进去了。”

V还没反应过来Nero这句话代表了什么意思，下一秒Nero就扶着自己的阴茎直截了当地插了进去。

巨大的头部进入的一瞬，前列腺被跳蛋依次震颤着碾过的性快感、后穴被猛然扩张的刺激感、性玩具如此深入的惊恐感、更深处欲望的堕落渴求感还有别的什么说不清道不明的各种乱七八糟的感觉一齐涌入了V混沌的头脑，然后思维活动又突然陷入了一片空白——他的呻吟戛然而止，小脸歪向一边，嘴大大张着像要呐喊，却仿佛失去了声音呆滞着。

Nero俯下身来捧住V的脸，温柔又深刻地吻上他的厚唇。这是Nero第一次品尝同性的唇。在Nero的想象中，像V这样清冷气质的男人，他的唇应该是干燥而冰冷的，但真正尝到嘴里才发现V的厚唇是多么温润而柔软，像小时候自己最爱吃的棉花糖。

V像被这个吻唤醒了神志，他在唇齿交缠呼吸交错的间隙发出难耐的呻吟，控诉着Nero下身带着小怪物们一起折腾自己的暴行。

Nero继续用吻安抚着V，左手滑上V瘦削的脸颊，抹掉了他眼角被快感逼迫出的泪水，然后他的阴茎开始在V的小穴里试探地抽插起来。

Nero的阴茎缓慢而沉重地碾过V的前列腺，接替跳蛋们给V带来绵长的前列腺快感，而埋体内的跳蛋随着Nero的动作被越推越深。异物深入体内的恐惧感伴随着性玩具与阳具带来的性快感在V浑浊不清的大脑中交替着主导权，V时而害怕地颤抖，时而又想忘却一切沉醉在危险又刺激的性爱中。

渐渐地，跳蛋们接近他最隐秘最不堪的穴道深处的淫欲开关了，在这一刻V的恐惧感终于占了上风，他从Nero迷醉的深吻中挣脱出来，带着哭腔的声音让人格外怜惜：  
“Nero……啊，求你不要……这样了……太深了……会取不出来的……”

被性欲控制的Nero眼神里完全看不到平日的阳光与善良，平日温和的湖蓝眼眸此刻仿佛染上了熠熠的金色。Nero捉住V无力地推拒自己胸膛的双手，十指相扣按在他的头部两侧，控制欲十足。他低下头亲吻着V的眼角，品尝着溢出的泪水，安抚着轻颤的睫毛，像怜悯世人的天使，但他说出的话却完全是个恶魔：  
“你不是就喜欢我操得很深吗？”  
说完，Nero的下身却毫不留情地重重碾进深处。

这一下顶弄让小怪物们终于完全贴上了体内的最深处，V的阴茎一下喷出了浊白的精液，敏感的内壁不堪忍受超过负荷的刺激，疯狂地收缩着痉挛着，像是抗拒也像是狂欢。难易言喻的刺激感已经超脱了性快感的范畴，V已经不知道怎么形容自己的身体了。他觉得自己飘在云端，想象中应该有的疼痛与沉重并无出现，取而代之的是下腹的闷涨和火热，像有一个小太阳困在了身体深处。令人浑身酥软无力的热浪一波又一波冲刷着全身，V觉得自己轻飘飘的身体被越推越高。

把V的意识拉回地面的是Nero一下下重重抽插的阴茎。巨大的性器碾过前列腺再顶到最深处跟跳蛋一起捣弄脆弱不堪的内壁，每一次都传来强烈又坚决的疯狂刺激。有时Nero还会把自己的阴茎全部嵌进，肥大的头部紧紧贴着震动不停的跳蛋，一边享受龟头被刺激的快感，一边享受V收缩个不停的甬道的按摩。

“这样舒服吗，V？”

V已经不自觉地双眼上翻了，Nero给他带来的一切彻底超出了他的预期想象，他不清楚现在流窜在身体里的是快感还是痛苦还是别的什么未知感觉了，他在情欲的海啸里沉沉浮浮，完全无法控制自己的身体。一塌糊涂的混乱中，只有一个念头是清晰的：V在Nero的狂风暴雨里真切地感受到了持久的、灭顶的安心与舒服，Nero把他折腾来折腾去，把他抛起又把他拉下，他却前所未有地感受到了安全感，他舒服得快要死了。

V这时候已经完全记不起自己诱惑Nero上床的初衷是什么了，完全记不起自己随时可能断裂的生命丝线，他只想义无反顾地追随雌伏在Nero身下获得的安心与舒爽。

“舒服……太舒服了……Nero，继续操我……”

V嗫嚅的话语让Nero的情欲持续地高涨，他再次吻住V艳红的厚唇，撬开牙关饥渴地吮吸V的涎液。

激烈的性爱中，V不知自己又泄了多少次，两人紧紧贴合的小腹和胸膛被他的精液沾湿，互相摩擦中又蹭得乱七八糟。Nero的粗喘也越来越沉重，他的性器涨到了极点，将V的小穴撑得紧绷绷得一丝褶皱都不剩。他巨大的凶器在V的体内最后重重抽插了几十下，终于放松精关释放了出来。

这场疯狂的性爱给两人的刺激实在太大，Nero甚至在射精过程中也慢慢磨蹭抽插着，让V差点哭出来。

Nero结束后整个人趴在了V身上，他重重地喘着气，听着V受伤小猫一般的轻声呻吟，等待着冲击大脑的高潮余韵缓缓过去。然后Nero慢慢直起身，把自己的阴茎从V身体里抽出来，转身把几个还在折磨V的跳蛋的关闭。

V漫长的甜蜜酷刑终于结束了，他停下了哼哼唧唧的啜泣，眼神迷离着望向Nero。窗外的天空开始渐渐转亮，将凌晨的漆黑一点点驱散。魔人的精液暖暖的，蕴含其中的魔力在身体内部游走，像溪水灌溉干涸已久的河道。V满意地笑了起来，他用性事后特有的沙哑声音说道：  
“Nero，里面的玩具好深，帮个忙好吗？”

Nero在性爱结束后的贤者时间里恢复了全部的理智，对自己刚刚干的混蛋事有点羞愧，但一回想起V迷失在疯狂的性爱中的表现，他又有点脸红心跳。他将两根手指探入V的身体，刚使用过的穴道软绵绵湿漉漉的，缓缓蠕动着轻夹入侵的熟客。

V感觉Nero的手指在甬道里张张合合轻揉慢抚，很快又一股难以言喻的快感从下体传来。  
“Nero，我没让你玩弄我……啊！”

Nero两根手指在柔软的肉穴里找了一会儿，然后抽了出来。迎着V神色不妙的表情，Nero满脸通红，不太好意思地笑了，像只干了坏事后认怂的小狗。  
“对不起，V……玩具弄得有点深，我没摸到……你可以尝试着把它们稍微往外挤一些吗？”

V的脸羞恼地红透了，他将头扭向一边不看Nero。  
**“执着寻乐者，生活中的悲必将他摧残。逆来顺受者，生活中的喜会让他幸福。”**

“V，真的很对不起……”Nero除了把头放得更低红着脸道歉，也不知道自己还能怎么做了。

V还保持着双腿大开逆来顺受的姿势，平坦的小腹起起伏伏，华丽的墨黑纹身撒着零零星星的浊白，湿漉漉软下去的阴茎歪向一边，诱红色的穴口有意识地一张一合。

慢慢地，先前射进穴内的Nero的精液滑出了穴口，有规律收缩着的小穴将它们一小股一小股地挤出。眼前的美景让Nero看直了眼，他也忘了害羞，目不转睛地盯着刚刚被自己撑得很开的小洞。

几股精液流出来后，V的小穴慢慢地张开，第一颗跳蛋顺着精液小溪滑了出来。V意识到了自己的窘态被Nero尽收眼底，身体不由地颤了一下，慢慢伸出一只手挡住自己的脸。

第一颗出来后，剩下的3颗也接连滑出体外，坠入床单上的一小泊浊白。V觉得自己就像一头怀孕的雌兽，当着强壮的雄性的面产下由他授精的卵。

脑内糟糕的性幻想让V心虚地看了下Nero的反应，Nero像干坏事被抓包的孩子那样迅速低下了头。

两人就这么面对面害羞尴尬了一会儿，不知道都想些什么。过了一会儿，V先打破了沉默。

“好可惜啊这些……”

“啊？什么可惜？”

V没说话，而是拿起一只刚刚把自己折磨惨了的跳蛋——跳蛋整个都湿淋淋的，沾满了肠液、精液之类的东西，然后当着Nero的面伸出舌尖舔掉一滴摇摇欲坠的白浊液体。

可怜的Nero刚刚小心翼翼重塑的三观又被眼前的人轻而易举打碎了，他一把抢过V指尖把玩的小玩意，三下五除二收拾掉床单上剩下的几个，然后红着脸一副难为情的样子对V说：  
“需要冲个澡吗？我可以帮你清理一下……”

V又恢复了他高傲又体面的模样，他好整以暇地看着年轻人的窘迫，摇了摇头，然后起身独自走向了浴室。  
“浴室我先用了？”

随着V的走动，他丰满的小屁股一扭一扭的，更多的精液从臀缝中夹着的小口里流出，顺着大腿往下滑，看得Nero口干舌燥。Nero苦笑着拆了一瓶酒店里准备的饮用水，吨吨吨狂灌了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **“执着寻乐者，生活中的悲必将他摧残。逆来顺受者，生活中的喜会让他幸福”**  
>  ——威廉布莱克《永恒》
> 
> "He who binds to himself a joy , Does the winged life destroy  
> He who kisses the joy as it flies, Lives in eternity’s sunrise"  
> — William Blake's "Eternity"


End file.
